


Rainy Night

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meeting, Pre-War, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blast Off and Onslaught first met. Pre-war, pre-Combaticons.<br/>Long, loooooong, before Onslaught becomes so uptight serious and Blast Off becomes super grumpy, they meet for the first time at an intersection in Altihex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Young Blast Off and Onslaught *giggles*  
> *dramatic effect*

The temperature was unusually cold in Altihex.

Blast Off was running to his apartment, bags of groceries in his hand. He couldn’t transform here, and the rain was starting to fall heavier. He hadn’t finished his paper, and he wouldn’t want to see his physics professor frowned at one of his best students.

So he had to get home fast.

It was nearly midnight, and if he didn’t finish his paper by the next two breems, he would be sure that he wouldn’t survive in the class without imminent stasis. He knew he should take shelter in a nearby building, at least until the rain ceased. But he’d miss a few clicks that he could use to continue his paper.

He went left in the next intersection and the rain fell even heavier. Luna 1 and 2’s light couldn’t even make their way to the surface.

That was when he ran into someone.

He fell onto his aft, the groceries falling away from his grasp, making a mess in a silent road. His processor spun, his equilibrium glitched as he tried to make sense of his frame. He realised he couldn’t stand because his leg wasn’t responding. The rain made his unfocused vision even distorted, and he couldn’t make out who was starting to stand in front of him, except for the outlines and biolights of the stranger’s frame.

“Try not to run into someone next time...”

He couldn’t even make out what he was saying, other than he offered a hand to help him stand.

“S-sorry.” He tried to stand with his unresponsive leg. “I-I didn’t see you.”

The stranger didn’t appear offended. “Why are you running?”

“I-I have to get home soon.”

His vision cleared, and he could finally make out a heavy-model truck in front of him, about a bit taller than him, though he couldn’t see his colour clearly.

“It’s not good to run at this heavy of rain.” The stranger bent down to take his groceries. “And your leg is damaged. Let me take you home.”

Blast Off wanted to say no, because that’d mean he would bother this stranger just to take him home. But he was sure he couldn’t even make one more decametre with his unresponsive leg. “T-thank you.”

The stranger held his groceries in his hand and swung his arm to help him stand, seemingly content to be able to help him. His field enveloped his own, protecting them both from the cold temperature. “Where do you live?”

Blast Off shuddered a bit because of his field being blocked, but welcomed it. He’d take the warmth the stranger offered anyway. “Not far from here.” He looked up, looking for the road. “Just the first leftmost apartment on the next intersection.”

The stranger began to walk slowly. “That’s not far you say? It’s eight hundred decametres from here.”

Blast Off didn’t respond. He stumbled, nearly falling if not for gripping the truck’s opposite shoulder.

“How do you call yourself?”

“B-Blast Off.”

“Well, Blast Off, next time, remember not to run in the middle of heavy rain.”

The stranger guided Blast Off slowly, cautious of his leg. He walked closer to the side of the buildings in an attempt to minimise the raindrops falling onto them. They made it another two decametres before the truck spoke again.

“I’m Onslaught. I’m new to this city. Here for my college.”

Blast Off smiled tiredly behind his masque. “I’m also at college. Altihex National Science University.”

“Science? Cool. I’m on military.”

“Military college?”

“Yes.” Onslaught chuckled, looking at Blast Off in his hands. “I’m free this weekend, can we have another look at the city?”

Blast Off looked up, and smiled involuntarily. “I’d like that.”


End file.
